


Never Again

by storyhaus



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Can Daniel and Jack mend their friendship years after Shades of Grey?





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> This follows the season 7 episode Lifeboat.   
> This story appeared in Ashton Press'--Redemption 10 in 2011.

NEVER AGAIN by Storyhaus

 

Don't own 'em,don't make no money from 'em,don't wanna be sued.

 

"How is he?" Jack asked quietly as he followed Janet to her office.

"Same as you when you first woke. He should be fine in a couple of hours." She assured him.

"Ready for a mission?"

"I'd prefer he get a full twenty-four hours rest first Colonel." She eyed him.

"Can you stretch it to forty-eight?"

"Why?"

"Just a litle more recovery time." Jack shrugged.

"I'll inform the General that Daniel be given forty-eight hours down time."

Jack nodded and left her office.

Janet studied his retreating back and smiled,not fooled for a minute,as she reached for the  
phone.

 

Jack eased into the chair by Daniel's bedside.

The lights were low and it was quiet,Jack empathized with the headache his friend was feeling  
at the moment.

"You don't have to stay." Daniel whispered so as not to aggravate it.

"Maybe I want to." Jack said softly and was rewarded with a slight smile.

"Suit yourself,I'm just gonna take a little nap."

"I'll be here when you wake." 

Daniel nodded slightly and both men settled in.

 

Sam and Teal'c came by a little later and quietly asked how Daniel was.

"Two hour nap." Jack whispered checking his watch.

Sam nodded and sat at the foot of the bed while Teal'c took up sentry at the end.

 

A short time later Daniel's eyes opened and fell on Sam who smiled at him.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself." Daniel smiled back and yawned.

"How do you feel DanielJackson?" Teal'c asked.

"Good. Can you get Janet,she said I could go when I felt better."

"I'll get her." Sam replied and left.

"Headache all gone?" Jack asked.

Daniel nodded and Sam returned with Janet,who put him through the regular exam.

"Okay,as of now you are on forty-eight hour leave." She replied.

"I thought you told me twenty-four." Daniel frowned.

"She told me two days. Maybe with that nail in your head you didn't hear her too clearly." Jack replied.

"I guess." Daniel shrugged.

"So...pizza at my place? You can crash there for the next two days." Jack said.

"Why?" Daniel looked up quickly. "I mean,do I have to have a babysitter? You guys didn't." He added,looking at Sam and Jack.

"We were on base the whole time." Jack replied,skipping over the fact Sam and Teal'c had gone back to the Stromos not long after she recovered.

"It would be best if you weren't alone Daniel,you went through more than the Colonel or Sam." Janet reminded,receiving a grateful look from Jack.

"Alright." Daniel sighed and slid out of bed.

"Let's change,I'll take Daniel to his place,you guys get the pizza?" Jack offered.

"We'll meet you there sir." Sam nodded.

"Come on Daniel." Jack tugged his arm and headed for the locker room.

 

Jack took Daniel to his house where the archaeologist packed an overnight bag and they headed to Jack's.

Daniel had finished putting his things away when Sam and Teal'c arrived with pizza,beer and cupcakes.

"Cupcakes Carter?"

"Chocolate sir. Gotta have dessert." She winked at Daniel.

"Dig in kids." Jack ordered, handing out plates and napkins.

"I have brought a video O'Neill."

"Star Wars?" Jack groaned.

"No."

"No? Did T say no Carter?" Jack slapped at his ear.

"That's what he said sir." Sam smirked.

"I have brought Valley of the Kings."

" '54. Robert Taylor and Eleanor Parker?" Daniel asked.

"Indeed." Teal'c smiled at him.

"Another archaeology movie?!? Why don't they make more hockey movies?" Jack groused.

"I think I read they're making Mighty Ducks six sir."

"No respect!" Jack grumbled as Sam and Daniel laughed while Teal'c put the movie in.

 

Half-way through the movie Daniel went into the kitchen to get another bottle of water.

Jack came up a few minutes later and their eyes met.

"Okay?"

"I'm fine Jack."

"Daniel."

"How long has it been?"

"Since...?"

"Since we've done this. It's been so long I forgot."

"Um..."

"That wasn't a memory joke Jack."

"Oh. I...I guess it has been a while."

"Yeah." Daniel sighed.

"Let's watch the rest of the movie." Jack motioned, grabbing another beer.

Daniel sighed silently and followed him back to the living room.

 

"Night Carter,Teal'c." Jack bade and closed the door. He turned to see Daniel heading for the  
spare room so he locked up,cleaned up then turned out the light and headed for his own room.  
He paused at Daniel's door then knocked.

"Come in."

Jack opened the door and found Daniel sitting cross-legged on his bed writing in his journal.

"Night Jack,pizza was good,thanks."

"Welcome." Jack started to close the door and stopped.

"Jack?"

"Do you remember when the Kelownan's were trying to blame you for the...?"

"Most of it."

"I told you I wasn't going to let them ruin your good name." Jack turned to him.

"Yeah?" Daniel nodded encouraging him to continue.

"You asked me why I cared. That was the moment that I realized just how bad things had  
gotten between us. For you to think I wouldn't care about what was happening to you and that  
they wanted to blame you for their own damn stupidity!"

Daniel came over and Jack squeezed his shoulder.

"I swear to you I will never let things get that bad between us again."

Daniel shook his head.

"We both let the foundation crumble,we both need to rebuild it...more solid than before." Daniel gripped Jack's arm.

"I didn't say it before but...I'm glad you're back."

"Me too. See you in the morning Jack."

"I'll make waffles."

"Okay." Daniel grinned.

Jack surprised him with a hug then headed for his own room.

Daniel picked up his journal and read the last sentence.

I know Janet told me a day...and know Jack well enough to know he talked her into extending  
my recovery time.

He picked up his pen.

Now I know it's so we could have some time alone to 'rebuild our foundation'. We'll do that  
together and this time it won't crumble. I promise Jack!

"I promise." Daniel said softly,closed the journal,climbed into bed and turned the light out  
looking forward to waffles and working with Jack to rebuild their foundation of friendship.

THE END


End file.
